New Additions to Konoha! The Odd Triplet Sisters!
by Rai.Ng
Summary: One year after the shinobi war, with no trace of the Akatsuki nor Sasuke, Konoha takes to fixing, rebuilding and adding to the Village. Warning: Heavily OC and Squad 8 centered.
1. Announcement

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Naruto and Naruto Shippuden are under the ownership and Copyright of Kishimoto Masahi; I only own the three OCs._

_**So, I got review saying these girls are seem Mary sueish, and I just want to clarify, the first 5 chapters are to introduce them.**  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Announcement<span>**

Tsunade flicked back her pigtail and glanced around the room. It had been a year since the end of the Shinobi wars, the Akatsuki were nowhere to be heard of. Neither was Sasuke. Tsunade flinched. Already one year and no information of the missing nin, no intel, no sightings, nothing. She looked up and flashed a confident grin. Although they did not get Sasuke back, thanks to shinobi of Suna, three more potential additions of Konoha may be made. She nodded at Shizune, who picked up a gavel and slammed it down on the desk. The Sanin noted the nostalgia some emitted, fr they were in the room where the first Chunin exam test was taken. Tsunade stepped forward, and crossed her arms over her heavy chest. "Everyone," she addressed the Konoha 11. "I have a special announcement. Our village may gain three more members."

"Ah? Tsunade-Sama, we're in the middle of rebuilding and restablishing Konoha, why would assimiliating three knew shinobi be of significance?" The unique pink-haired kunoichi asked.

Beside her, the beautiful blonde haired, blue eyed kunoichi crossed her arms over her chest, and quirked a brow and her mentor. "For once, I agree with Billboard Brow. We're in the middle of something, why should we welcome new comers?" Mumbles of agreement and curiosity arose. Tsunade glanced around the room. They had all grown so much. She remembered when Hinata could hardly speak, and now she was a formidable kunoichi, who had mastered her clan's techniques and taken a serious determination to prove her worth as Main Branch Heiress. Neji had matured. He was always serious and calm, but he was never as emotionally mature as the Hyuga Jonin standing before her. Next to him was Shino, still quiet, aloof, observant. And Kiba, as wreckless and fierce as ever had not only grown stronger but more controlled since his days as a stubborn youth. She trained her eyes on her students. Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino. Still rivals, they were able to put aside the differences they have when working and studying. Their cooperation was very much appreciated by Godaime. Finally Uzumaki Naruto. Not much had changed about him, yet so much did as well. He was still obnoxious, stubborn and boisterous, but somehow, he was more determined, more persistent, and now, knowing about his background, he was stronger. The idea of the Yondaime being his father had indeed encouraged and strengthened him. Naruto had grown from boy to man. The same thing could be thought of about Shikamaru. Years ago, he was a boy, who was intelligent. He had grown, mainly due to the death of his beloved sensei, to realizing the value of life, the lesson of the Will of Fire, and being a true shinobi. Before her own eyes, Tsunade could see the potential she had always known the Konoha 11 to have, blossom and unfold. Unfortunately for them, that did not mean she had to restrain her strength.

Hurling her fist down to the desk, she broke it into two, "Shut up! This is important." Shizune threw down four folders. Shikamaru quirked up and stepped forward, as well as Neji. Shikamaru's eyes travelled from Neji to Tsunade. She nodded approval for him to open the first folder. With a nod, Shikamaru proceeded to open the papers in his hand, as Neji took the second and looked through it. Shikamaru's brows pulled together in confusion. He looked up with his normal troubled face. "Go on, Shikamaru, tell them."

Shikamaru gave another troubled glance to Tsunade before turning around to his comrades and heaving a deep sigh. "Mendokusei... " He muttered under his breath; he cleared his throat before summarizing the file. "Three girls. Triplets. Orphaned since birth, we are going to try and integrate them into our village."

"Why?"

Shikamaru stared Ino down. "I was getting to that..."

"They have a special Kekkei Genkai." Tsunade interceded. "It is as precious as the Byakugan or the Sharingan. Except-"

"It has nothing to do with eyes, and can therefore, never be stolen." Neji continued. "That would be an attribute to Konoha."

Tsunade nodded. She looked at Shikamaru who continued on. "They are skilled in one area each, and otherwise have little to no control over the other two fighting styles." His eyes widened in realization as he read that final bit. "Tsunade-sama, is this why you gathered us? Do you really need all our help in training them?"

The buxom sanin shook her head. "Not necessarily. Shikamaru, in a few moments, ANBU will bring them in. I want all of you to help keep them calm, but keep them restrained. They will put up a fight. Once they relax, I need all of you to make them feel welcomed. We do not want to coerce them into staying. It has to be their fair decision. And while this is happening," She placed a hand on Shikamaru. "I want you to asses them and decide who they will stay with, separated."

Before he could ask why, Neji stepped in. "The three of them are strong altogether. Together they utilize ninjutsu, genjutsu and taijutsu. They have apparently figured out how to link their individual abilities and work their specialties to the team's advantage. Not only that, but their Kekkei Genkai allows them an extra link." He placed the file down. "They are able to hear animals, beast, bird, insect or aquatic, and mentally communicate with them."

"Not only that, but their family has a surplus of chakra, they are able to take that chakra and infuse into a beast, and with that mental link cause that beast to become their servant. And because it is mental, it is unpredictable what they can and will use."

Leaning on her scroll, and scratching her head, Tenten spoke up, "You make these girls seem like gods, they have to have weaknesses."

Tsunade looked to the bun-haired girl. "That is the problem. All reports talk about their specialties and strengths. Their only known weaknesses are they are specialized. Figure out which one specializes in what, and use it to your advantage."

As soon as she said this, the group began to glance around and look at each other. The girls seemed formidable, dangerous. Almost as if they were undefeatable. Soon the group began to whisper and voice this, much to Tsunade's annoyance. They had weaknesses, just unrecorded ones. They, like all humans had to be flawed, one way or another. It didn't matter how, but they would find it, and when they did they could bring the girls down and tame them. Still, the idea of fighting a seemingly perfect trio unnerved certain members, while it riled up others. At that point, Tsunade had no idea what to say. The slam of skin on wood resounded in the room. Naruto was now standing, hands planted on the table. Tsunade grinned 'As if he would go through a meeting without being heard.' Naruto plasted on a large, confident grin. "Come on guys, enough of this! We've been through everything together, and always won in the end! If we could get through the Akatsuki, Shinobi wars and all the other crap we been through, as comrades and friends, we can do it! For Konoha! Dattebayo!"

Smiles and grins appeared one by one. "Yahoo!" The unmistakable yell of Inuzuka rang in agreement. "He's right, we can do it, right Akamaru?" His companion howled his assent.

"That's the spirit, I agree too!" Choji yelled. Soon after all the rest were agreeing and rallying their sources.

"For Konoha!" Naruto yelled after a moment of conceding. In unison the group called out as well, "For Konoha!"

Not a moment after, a masked ANBU shinobi burst in. Everyone turned to face him, wondering what was going on. "Godaime-Sama," He yelled. "They escaped!"

* * *

><p><em>Just want to say, thank you for reading. I am trying my best not to make these girls Mary-Sues. I have been developing them for like... 6 years now (but then, I took a 1 year break from Naruto...). Please don't flame. If you have nothing good to say, don't waste yours and my time. If you have grammarspelling etc. problems, REVIEW IT. I'm a grammar freak, but I don't reread my work to often. I "skim-edit". Also, I am a Christian, so I want to give a shoutout to God, because without Him, I would be a useless writer, and I would be totally unmotivated. He is truly amazing, and the only reason I have such an active imagination. Praise GOD! (Colossians 3:17,23)_


	2. Battle! Go, Hinata, Go!

_**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto.**_

_**edit: Thanks Zelda Lim Li!**_

* * *

><p><em>"Godaime-Sama," He yelled. "They escaped!"<em>

Eyes widened in the room as the announcement sunk in. Tsunade grimaced. She only wanted to hold the girls down, not resort to fighting. But if this was how it had to be done then that would be how to resolve things. She turned the group and threw out her hand. "Sakura, Tenten, Neji, Choji ,Lee! Go to the entrance and block it off, they can't get out if all of you are guarding the main gates. Hinata, Shino, Kiba, see if you can track them down, go with them Naruto. Ino, you stay here with Shikamaru and stay down." Shikamaru nodded, understanding why he and Ino were chosen to stay behind. Once the sisters were brought in, they would try and resist. He would be able to bind the three of them, and once the leader is determined Ino could invade her mind and try reasoning her. He grinned. '_As __usual, __Tsunade-sama, __brilliant._' He could tell Ino was still confused. As the other head out, he would explain to her. All that was left to do was wait.

* * *

><p>Akamaru sniffed at the streets trying to find a new scent. Kiba, on his back searched the air with his nose, doing the same thing. Further ahead of the duo, Hinata searched around her with the Byakugan. Gasping, she did a sharp turn at the sight of three overwhelming bodies of chakra running towards them. "Kiba-kun! They're coming!" She positioned herself to attack, ready to use the gentle fist; not that she wanted to. Kiba jumped of Akamaru. He pushed his hands together, ready to preform.<p>

"Giju Ninpo: Jujin Bunshin!" With a puff of smoke Akamaru turned into a clone of his master. They burst into a sprint ready to attack the three headed their way. '_I __have __to __protect __Hinata. __No__way __she __can __handle __this. __Damn, __where __is __Shino?_' He thought. Jumping up in unison, he and Akamaru twisted their bodies with high speed, forming twin bullet torpedoes headed to the triplets. "Gatsuga!"

The bullet that was Akamaru as Kiba was suddenly violently taken down. Kiba skidded to halt on all fours to look behind at his companion, as he heard Hinata call, "Kiba-kun, one the chakra levels went way down!" As the rubble and debris from Akamaru's take down cleared Kiba's suspicions cleared as well. Two dogs, just as large as Akamaru were poised and ready to attack him, just as he was. Their lips furled back, fangs on display sharp and deadly. The dogs looked far to wild. They were almost like wolves, if someone were inexperienced with the canine family. They both reminded him of a feral Kuromaru. Kiba reached into his pouch and pulled out explosive tag kunai. As he was about to fling them, the world looked blurry and hazy, although he did not feel like collapsing. He glanced around him. Visions of the three poised canines appeared everywhere, even in places where they did not belong. His eyes widened as he realized. '_Genjutsu_'. Even though he figured it out, he couldn't escape. Somehow the genjutsu had complete hold over him.

Hinata gasped as she saw Kiba searching aimlessly, although his target was clearly in view. She broke her stance and jumped onto a building running down it to the direction of the flow of chakra. She jumped down as a bit of her chakra formed in her palm. She struck downwards towards the silhouette of a figure. No impact was made, as the girl jumped back, flipping onto her palms and pushing back to her feet. Hinata landed, ready to attack. She glanced at Kiba, shaking his head and breaking out of his trance. Doing exactly as she predicted, Kiba ran to Akamaru. The girl's sudden movement caught her byakugan activated eye. Suddenly, the two strange dogs began to sprint of, with Akamaru and Kiba not far behind."What are you going to do without your partner, now?" A wild, teasing voice called out, excited laughter following after. Hinata looked back. The girl had wild brown hair and similar eyes. She wore a jacket that fell off her shoulder, which was covered by a fishnet shirt. She wore tight fitting capris, bandaged on the right leg, with a pouch attached over the bandage. Another thing Hinata noticed, no band signifying where she came from. The Hyuga kunoichi's brows deepened, but a smile appeared on her face.

"I-I will defeat you!"

"Just try to!" The girl began performing hand signs. Hinata immediately knew she would perform a genjutsu, just as she had on Kiba. She had to act fast, or else the girl would be able to take out her sense as well. Hinata pushed off her feet and ran to the girl. Just as she was about to activate her genjutsu Hinata struck a Chakra point, blocking the flow in the girl's arm. She struck her shoulder, than her other one, then her leg, other arm and point in her chest. She kept striking different points of the girl's body. The girl tried to block of Hinata's jabs but to no avail. The Hyuga frowned. She did not want to do this to a girl who was merely fighting out of fear. She jumped back, looking at the girl, doubled over panting.

"You are fast." Hinata remarked. The girl looked up and glared. She unleashed a ferocious yell and ran forward, three kunai held between her four fingers, in a claw-like formation ready to attack Hinata. "Eight trigrams! Thirty two palms!" She jabbed her left hand as girl came running forward. Again, she missed. As she thrust her hand out at the girl, said girl jumped back over and over again. '_No, __not __just __fast, __agile._' Hinata pulled back as the girl jumped back.

The girl smirked. "Yeah, so are you." She said happily. The sound of her announcement took Hinata back. The girl gave a small chuckle, before rushing at Hinata once more. The Konoha kunoichi shook her head, and assessed the next move. She suddenly recalled the move Neji used on her three years ago at the chunin exam. As the girl ran in her direction, Hinata pulled a palm back, form a slight ounce of chakra into it. As she was about to drive her palm forward, the girl jumped and flipped in the air. Hinata thought she was going to kick and prepared herself to block chakra points in the calves, until the girl twirled her upper body forward, bringing down her arm with immense speed. Hinata felt the three kunai connect to her arm and pull her in the direction of the swipe. She regained her balance and twirled horizontally in the air landing gracefully on her feet, landing on her left hand, her right hand still accumulating chakra. Once the girl fell to her feet she immediately pushed off, towards Hinata, ready to strike. That is when Hinata realized, the girl was fast,_ and _smart enough to realize Hinata's next move; but she was not physically strong. The force of her power gained as the girl accumulated speed. Hinata waited for the girl to reach a certain point, till she jumped. To her surprise, the girl crouched down on all fours and took off, running in the direction Kiba and Akamaru did. Hinata haulted her jump and pushed off the air, landing on a roof, and running to catch up to her. As a last ditch effort Hinata ran as fast as she could, vaulted off the roof, and hurled herself down towards the girl, who was now running on two feet. "Vaccuum palm!" She yelled as she fisted the chakra infused hand and drove it into the girl's back. The girl stumbled and released a groan of pain, before she fell face first unconscious. Hinata frowned down. She had not wanted to resort to this. However, she tried to hit her hard enough so the unnamed kunoichi would be knocked down, but gentle enough that she would not need medical attention. The purple-haired Kunoichi reached for the unconscious shinobi's arm, slinking it over her head and around her shoulders, and proceeded to run back to exam room.

Up ahead the two strange dogs ran into an alley as they felt their master's chakra leaving them. "Where did they go?" Kiba glanced around. '_How __can __two __dogs __as __big __as __Akamaru __go __hiding? __Unless__…'_ He jumped on Akamaru and had him run back to the exam room as well. He had forgotten all about Hinata, for Akamaru's safety.

* * *

><p>Not far off, East of them, Shino stood unharmed in front of an unconscious kunoichi. His bugs gathered around her and picked her up gently. Shino began walking in the same direction as his comrades. '<em>She <em>_did __put __up __a __good __fight_.' He thought as he recalled the quick battle. This girl refused to show her Kekkei Genkai and relied entirely on taijutsu. She ran at him try to strike him, but his bugs always blocked her off, creating a wall or pushing her back. Despite her disadvantage, he could see she made an effort. Utilizing whatever she could to try and attack him. She threw Kunai, shuriken, fists and kicks, none of which worked too well. The only reason Shino did not attack was he knew she would not stand a chance if she opted for keeping her Kekkei Genkai. That and she is a female, who wore glasses. To attack her would be shameful, because she had two attributes society deemed untouchable. Instead, he blocked, or reflected her attacks, waiting for her to pass out for exhaustion. Shino acknowledged that her choice not to use her Kekkei Genkai may not have been smart, but it was wise, in case she wanted to retaliate later. If he knew how her skills worked, he would have the time to analyze them while she was passed out, and thus he would have easily beaten her. At one point he used his bugs to shield him from a potentially fatal kunai blow, however she held back. He wondered why she pulled away as soon as she noticed his insects. He looked behind him. His bugs formed a ring formation as means of holding the girl. Her hair was dark brown and straight, tied in pig tails. He glasses were oval and hung loosely off her face. Shino paused and removed her glasses, should they fall, and placed them into his pocket. He continued to walk forward to the exam room.

Despite her lack of strength, her sharp reflexes and quick wits were substantial enough to keep her fighting for at least half an hour. Behind his high, upturned collar Shino allowed a slight grin to spread across his lips. This girl, with training could prove to be a great asset to join Konoha.

* * *

><p>Up ahead at the entrance, Neji and his team waited.<p>

They had been waiting for half an hour and nothing happened. The group of five were getting agitated, and really wanted to encounter the girls. Tenten wanted to know if she had any competition in terms of being a weapon master. She did want to at least give the girls a chance, and try to like them. However, based on the reports given, they seemed too perfect, almost at the rank of goddesses. It was difficult to like them, let alone envision them. How anyone could be friends with a goddess, she did not know. She glanced around her group mates to see if they were as unnerved as her. Considering Sakura is a girl, and she was further away from the rest, Tenten decided she would speak with her. Perhaps Sakura was thinking the same things as she was. And perhaps, deep down, as superficial as it was, they wondered if the sisters were beautiful.

Sakura noticed Tenten approaching her and smiled. "Hey, Tenten." She nodded.

"Sakura." Tenten smiled and held the scroll behind her back. "What do you think about the situation."

Sakura blinked understanding that by 'situation' Tenten meant the new kunoichi additions. One thing was for sure, with them in the picture they would no longer be the Konoha 11. In fact, it would become the Konoha 14, which frankly did not sound anywhere near as nice as Konoha 11. Also, the fact that there were three new members also slightly bothered her. "Well," she started slowly. "I guess it is something we have to deal with. I mean, all villages get new members, we're just getting three. It'd be beneficial for the village. It's not about us." Tenten nodded. However, neither of the girls were very satisfied with the answer. It made them both feel a little bit more uncomfortable. Neji's call for Byakugan gathered both their attention.

The jonin scanned around the area, searching for his cousin, Shino, Kiba, or Naruto. He could not immediately detect any, until he pushed his line of vision further. He could see Kiba and Akamaru retreating alone, ahead of them Hinata, and a stranger. '_That __must __be __one __of __the __sisters._' He scanned around them, turning his head around looking for either Shino or Naruto. After looking East of their direction, he saw that Shino and his bugs were also headed back with a kunoichi. '_There__'__s __the __second __one._' He continued scanning but saw no sign of Naruto or a third strange presence. Pushing a bit further, there was still not sign of them. They were nowhere to be found. A slight jolt of chakra caught his attention. He saw them both. Poised to attack. Both tired, worn, but ready to go on. Neji knew someone had to go to Naruto, perhaps not as back up, but to ensure that he did not go too far. He could see that the orange clad shinobi was getting to his wits end. Sooner or later, Naruto would run of tricks, and knowing Naruto, he did not know what that idiot would do. Neji scowled. It was not a dire situation, but it was one that called for reasoning. He knew that Lee helped Naruto quite often, and he provided the younger ninja a voice of reason; and the Kyuubi carrier would listen to Lee. After thinking out what to do next the prodigy, pivoted backwards. "Lee, Sakura head towards the Hokage Monument, you'll run into Naruto and the third sister eventually. Make sure he holds back. If all else fails, tell her we have the other two." Turning to Choji and Tenten, he nodded to them, beckoning to go back to Tsunade. They nodded back, and jumped onto the roofs of buildings. Neji turned to Sakura and Lee, nodding, signaling that they could go forward. Nodding back, they jumped in the direction instructed.

'_Don__'__t__ do__ anything __stupid, __Naruto.__'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Once again<strong>__**, all glory goes to God.**_


	3. Interrogation and Debate

_**Should I disclaim? I guess, Naruto and Naruto Shippuden belongs to Kishimoto. I Only own the three sisters, their animals, and the plot.**_

* * *

><p>'<em>Don<em>_'__t __do __anything __stupid, __Naruto.__'_

Sakura and Lee leapt of buildings and ran through construction. They earned a few yells and shouts along the way, but kept focussed on getting to Naruto. By the way Neji put it, it sounded like Naruto could have been in serious trouble, or he was going to be. Lee noticed them right away. "There they are!" He called to Sakura, they jumped down and hid in the trees, keeping out of sight so as not to shock the third and final sister. She also had brown hair; it was tied into a pony tail and reached the middle of the back. Unlike her sisters, her body was completely covered. Her standard shinobi pants reached down to her ankles, and her feet covered by the regular shinobi shoes. She also wore a loose sweater, the hood hanging freely behind her. On top of that was a casual black vest. As they observed her, Lee and Sakura noticed she did not have a head protector with a village sign. "She has no forehead protector. Does that mean she is a missing nin?"

Sakura shook her head. "No, remember Shikamaru said they never had a home village." She concentrated on the girl's chakra levels. Again, just as Tsunade mentioned, she had unusually high chakra levels, high enough that she could feel from that distance. The girl raised her hand, Lee and Sakura crouched low, and sunk closer to the trees they were hiding behind. She looked vicious. Regardless, they were ready to jump in and aid Naruto in any way they possibly could.

"Why don't you take me down already?" She hissed, venomously. A violent glare trained on Naruto. The orange clad shinobi reached behind him, and pulled shuriken from his pocket, keeping his hands behind him and out of her line of vision.

"Why don't you?" He prodded, urging her to make the first move. The girl scowled and kicked off her foot. She charged at Naruto. "Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" He yelled; the girl halted as the clones appeared. There were more than she could readily count, and although they were not real, getting attacked by one could still prove painful. She balanced her weight on her hands, and kicked her legs up, whirling them in a complete circle, while twisting her body, performing a somersault. Five of them jumped at her, but were blown up back into clouds, as she kicked them while continuing to flip backwards. As soon as she was a safe distance away, she jumped off her hands onto her feet and ran at him again. She leaped just before him, twisting her body down, so she would fall behind him. As she landed she pushed off her feet, aiming to kick Naruto's hands; by now she noticed his shuriken. Naruto twisted himself around, backhanding her as she came towards him. The back of his hand connected with the girl's temple, her body hurled to the side. As she fell and rolled on the ground, she regained control. Once she rolled on her back, she kicked her legs up and swung them back down, the momentum causing her to come up entirely. Without a second thought she hurled an exploding tag kunai at Naruto, who dodged it easily, as he jumped into the air. Blue eyes widened as he saw the incoming Shuriken. Naruto twisted and twirled in the air, avoiding the offending weapons.

The girl scowled as he dodged all her weapons. She reached into her pocket, but gasped upon realizing there were none. She grunted as the impact of Naruto's fist connected with the earth, knocking her off balance. She used the force as a kick start to a run. She ran forward, and skid to a stop, looking for Naruto. He was nowhere to be found. She stepped backwards as she scanned the area. She heard a snap, and hurled her Kunai in the general direction. The sound of breaking wood echoed in the open field. Nervousness bubbled in her stomach. She felt the ground shake. Just in the nick of time, she cartwheeled away from the spot where Naruto emerged. She kept tumbling over until she felt distanced enough. As Naruto came speeding her way, she filled her fist with chakra and connected it with his jaw. Naruto was pushed to the side. He wiped saliva and blood from his lip. She did pack a punch. He saw the girl running his way once again. He waited a moment, just till she was in the exact spot. She gasped as she saw Naruto lunge towards her, his fist connecting to her stomach. It was not a hard hit, but they had been fighting for quite a while, and his speed always bested her. She had been thrown around so much, that despite all her chakra reserves, she was physically fatigued. Soon, her world went black.

Naruto's other hand grabbed the back of her head as she fell limp. He let her body fold over his shoulder, and picked her up. She was totally unconscious. He felt dirty for attacking a girl that way, but he had to do it. As he turned he saw Sakura and Lee grinning. "That was quite the blow, Naruto-kun." Sakura smiled. Naruto smiled back.

His free hand scratched the back of his head as he gave a nervous laugh. "Ya think so? Ha ha, I thought it was kind of brutal. She is just a girl."

Sakura's grin quickly shifted to an annoyed scowl. "Who are you Shikamaru? Girls can handle anything guys dish out." She yelled, her fist shaking in front of her, showing that she would hit him, if provoked.

Behind her Lee, gave a nervous chuckle for Naruto. "Now, now, Sakura-chan. He just meant that, perhaps he hit too hard?"

"Y-yeah, Bushy brows is right, I just thought it was unnecessary to have struck her so hard."

"Tch." Sakura scoffed, turning on her heel. "Whatever. Let's go." Lee and Naruto exchanged nervous laughs as they trailed behind Sakura.

"She put up quite a battle didn't she?" Lee asked. He noted how Naruto had a bruised cheek and dirt on his face. His knuckles looked pretty worn as well. He did not think the sisters would be so rebellious. He knew they may have fought a little, but the way Naruto looked, he wondered if Shino, Hinata or Kiba encountered the same thing. Little did he know, that his questions would soon be answered.

The group gasped as Naruto entered with the knocked out girl on his shoulder. "Long story." Sakura sighed. "Did you guys have any luck?"

Hinata and Kiba nodded, as Kiba pointed. Naruto, Lee and Sakura followed the direction of his finger and gasped at the site of two of the girls, sitting down, restrained by Shikamaru's shadow bind. The one with the wild hair, glared at them, as the other girl looked to the ground. "What did you do to our sister!" the wild haired girl growled. She was held back tightly by Shikamaru. Naruto stepped forward, careful not break the connection the shadows made by the lamp. He sat the third sister down on the chair beside her wild sister. Another, shadow connecting to her. Naruto stepped behind Shikamaru and took a seat. "What do you want with us?"

Tsunade, who was leaning on the main desk, pushed off and grabbed a random chair, placing it in front of the three girls. She looked at them. "We mean no harm."

"Didn't seem that way." The wild one snarled.

"My apologies, we did not intend on hurting you or sisters. Nor did we intend to make you retaliate."

The girl was about to scowl once again, but was cut off by her other sister. The one with the pigtails. "What do you want with us?" she looked straight into Tsunade's eyes.

Tsunade looked straight into hers as well. "I can tell that you're scared. I'm sorry. But I know you three are orphans. You need a home."

"We had a home in a village. It was not much of a home."

"But I assure you, Konoha is different. Give us a chance."

The wilder of the two snarled. "I don't believe you. You give us no reason to. Let us go!" She yelled.

"Wh-whats happening?" The final sister spoke up as she came to. The world was spinning. Her head ached. Her stomach ached. She had no idea what was going on, she tried moving, but found her body wasn't listening to her. Anger and panic began to rise in her stomach. She began to struggle against her own body, willing it, urging it to move. "What the hell is happening?" She screamed, trying her best to turn her head. A quiet 'tch' caused her to stop.

Shikamaru cleared his throat, waiting for all three girls to keep silent. "It's my Kagemane no Jutsu, you three have to imitate as I do, and I choose to sit."

The wilder girl snarled. "Then get off your lazy ass. Better yet, let us go."

"Ayane." The pig tailed girl whispered. "Listen to what they have to say."

"Who died and made you boss, Arisa?" The ponytailed girl cried.

The one named Arisa struggled, but was able to slightly turn to her sister. The 11 could see she was whispering. They tried to hear what the sisters were saying. Although quiet, the argument looked heated. No one spoke as the three debated. They could see lips twitching, eyebrows quirking, snarls, glares, but no one heard anything. The less mature of the bunch, Kiba and Naruto began leaning in, closer and closer, hoping to hear a whisper. Others, such as Neji, feigned indifference. But it was painfully obvious that everybody was curious and wanted to know what was going on. Finally the sister all stopped. No facial expression, no twitches, nothing. Tsunade quirked a brow at them.

The Ponytailed girl glared, but spoke, "What could you possibly want with us?" Tsunade smiled, hoping this would reach out to the girls. Inwardly, however she was getting annoyed. She took a chair and flipped it, so the back was facing the girls. She sat on the chair, almost straddling the back.

The godaime sighed and looked at each girl for a few seconds. "On behalf of Konohagakure, I extend an invitation to you. We would like to integrate you, all three of you, as a part of our village."

"Why?"

Tsunade's brow slightly twitched. '_Ponytail __is __irritating. __W__hy __can__'__t __she __just __say __yes? __And __what __is __with __the __eternal __angry __expression?__' _ Tsunade leaned over on the back of the chair, and rested her chin in her fist. She inhaled. Exhaled. There was no sense in getting so aggravated, and thus displeasing the three sisters. "Honestly, it would be beneficial to Konoha."

Arisa blinked, her pretty eyelashes batting against her cheek. "But would it be beneficial to us?" She blinked again, maintaining hauntingly perfect eye contact with Tsunade. "I know you know of our Kekkei Genkai. I know that is what you want."

Shizune was taken aback. Neither she nor Tsunade could tell if Arisa was bluffing or not. Either way, the failure to spout an immediate response showed that this statement was true. Tsunade chuckled. "I cannot deny that. But…"

Ayane looked at Tsunade. Arisa beckoned her to continue. "But, I know you're specialized in one fighting form. This group here," she motioned to the Konoha 11. "They may be able to help you advance your skills in the other two styles." Ayane's widened slightly and her lips parted in an ever so small gape. This was not unnoticed by Tsunade, she knew Ayane was intrigued. What bothered her was Arisa and Ponytail's perpetual faces. Arisa had such a brilliant poker face she was unreadable. She did not flinch, or jerk. Tsunade could barely tell Arisa was breathing. Ponytail on the other hand, simply looked angry. She averted her gaze back to Ayane, who was now biting the corner of her lower lip. That was when she noticed one thing.

Ponytail was about speak up until Tsunade got off her chair and kneeled in front of Ayane. She hooked her finger under Ayane's chin, which caused the girl to look at her. Her face read brave, but her eyes gave it all away. Ayane was afraid. In a few moments, Tsunade could tell Ayane hid behind a brave face and vicious tones, but Ayane was just a scared little girl. One who hid behind her sisters. "I would like to have a word with you. Alone." Ayane grunted. Tsunade smiled as she could hear the protest that refused to be articulated. "Sakura, Lee, would you bring the other two out, to the hall?"

Ayane looked at her sisters. She shook her head. "Please, don't. Cant one of them stay?" Tsunade shook her head. Shikamaru released his hold on the two girls, but Sakura and Lee already grabbed them by the wrists, and lead them off their chairs. Ayane looked panicked. She shook her head as her sisters were led to the halls.

Before the door shut, closing the connection between her and her sisters, barking was heard. "Wait!" Ayane shouted. She turned to Shikamaru, struggling slightly. "Let me go, please?" She begged. No more fear in her voice, just a sort of protectiveness. "Promise I won't run."

The Nara boy looked to Tsunade, who nodded. He released his jutsu on Ayane as well. As soon as he did, Ayane collapsed from her butt on the chair to her knees on the floor. Her arms stretched out. In a flash, a medium sized dog and a smaller hairball of a dog ran into her arms. The girl smiled as two dogs nuzzled her face. She rubbed both their heads and began to giggle at them. Obvious happiness painted on her face. Tsunade smiled. Perhaps, she thought, this would be of use to them. She bent down beside Ayane, who was oblivious. "Ayane." This caught her attention. "While your sisters are out, I will permit you to keep your ninken." Ayane looked at the dogs, then back to Tsunade. She then turned to her sister. Arisa nodded, her apathetic face, cracked into a small smile. The other one still wore her foul look. The wild haired sister bit her lip once again, contemplating what to do. Her two dogs nuzzled her once again. She turned to Tsunade.

"What do you want to say to me?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>And I say with all my heart, To God be the glory. Col 3:17, 23<em>**


End file.
